


I'll Be Here

by flxdaisy



Series: JunDongChan Soft Poly Adventures [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Poly, Polyamory, and chan loves it, how dongjun never used to be close but now they are, jundongchan, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy/pseuds/flxdaisy
Summary: A video call to Yuchan shows just how much Junhee and Donghun have grown past their fights of carrots and wet hair.  Yuchan thinks it's the best thing that could've happened.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally updated this series! More notes at the end but beware that this is unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes!

“Has he messaged or called yet?”  Junhee knelt on the bed behind Donghun, resting his head on Donghun’s shoulder to peer at the other’s phone.

“Not yet,” Donghun rested his head against Junhee’s, sighing, “I hope he’s not too tired.”

“You know he will be, that boy pushes himself too hard every chance he gets.” Chuckled Junhee, wrapping his arms around his partner, a gentle kiss placed on Donghun’s neck for comfort (for Donghun or Junhee himself, he wasn’t sure).

Donghun could smell Junhee’s shampoo and felt damp hair slowly leaking onto his shirt, causing a growing wet spot on his shoulder.  There would’ve been many times in the past where Junhee would never have thought about being this close, and if he did, it no doubt would’ve ending with him pushed to the floor and Donghun mumbling under his breath as he fled the room.  The eldest had to hold back a chuckle and how shocked past him would be at the scene unfolding.

The quiet moment of their breaths intermingling was interrupted by the ringing of Donghun’s phone, the sound almost immediately stopped by Donghun’s excited reflexes to see the youngest. 

Yuchan’s smiling (albeit tired) face appeared on the screen, making the two older men mirror the smile in response.

"Hi hyungs!” Yuchan couldn’t help but feel such love for his two hyungs, seeing the two of them so close used to be a thing so rare that Yuchan remembers excitedly making note of it in his journal whenever it happened.

 

_ Today, I was really sick, I didn’t even have the strength to get up off the couch.  Sehyoon-hyung and Byeongkwan-hyung went out to grab me medicine, and Donghun-hyung and Junhee-hyung stayed behind to make me food.  I didn’t hear any fighting and the soup they made tasted really good! I hope that can get along like this more, I want them to love each other like they love me and I love them.   _

In reality, there was some fighting in the kitchen that day, whispered yelling about how Junhee was cutting the carrots too big for them to cook quick enough.

“Well if you cut the potatoes bigger like I said to the carrots would be the perfect size!”

“Sorry if I want the soup to be done sometime today, Junhee.”

“Soup is always better the longer it cooks!”

A particularly aggressive cough from the next room over caused both boys to straighten their backs, wide eyes meeting in worry.

“Let’s just get this done.”  Donghun muttered, warm hand from the pot he was holding now resting comfortably between Junhee’s shoulder blades, slightly kneading.  Eventually a slight nod from Junhee sent the soup making escapades back into action.

(That same night, when Yuchan asked his two favourite hyungs to stay with him on his floor mat, neither hyung could disagree.  Yuchan was curled up in between the two, Junhee on one side and Donghun on the other when the youngest sleepily mumbled before his breathing evened.

“I like when hyungs don’t fight, I like it like this”

Donghun and Junhee both kept their eyes closed, feigning sleep, though neither one could completely deny the pang they felt in their hearts at this had something to do with the way they began to treat each other a little nicer afterwards)

 

“Hey Channie, how you feeling?” Junhee questioned the screen from his spot behind Donghun.  The closeness they have now only seemed to truly blossom after Yuchan left the dorms for UNB, forcing the two affectionate hyungs to turn to each other for companionship (Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were already quite busy with each other, so it left them no choice).  The two eldest still argue that their now close relationship is only out of necessity, but even through the bad quality of the video calls, Yuchan can see the genuine emotions the two share for each other.

“Really good!  Especially now that I’m talking to you guys.”  Eyes crinkled up, Yuchan shuffled so he was a bit more comfortable under his blankets, sheet pulled right up to his chin, causing a rush of affection in Donghun’s heart.  The sight reminded him of the many times Junhee and him would tuck the youngest in, both ensuring that the blanket was pulled up as high as possible so the harsh winter air wouldn’t get in. (Junhee would always complain about being too cold in the winter, Yuchan would always reply with suggesting that he cuddled with Donghun as the eldest was a furnace when he slept.  Junhee would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but it took many weeks for him to act on these thoughts. It would be an understatement to say that Donghun was shocked when he awoke to the leader sliding under his covers, mumbling a quick “shut up and hug me” before Donghun could question. Whatever snarky remark Donghun had died on his tongue when he felt the strong tremor Junhee’s body let out, wrapping his arms around the younger’s cold body and making sure the blanket was properly tucked around them both.  Junhee was gone before he woke up) 

“Can you guys sing me to sleep tonight?  I feel too energetic to sleep right now” Yuchan questioned.

“Of course Channie, what do you want us to sing?”

Yuchan thought for a moment before deciding “Hyungs pick!”

Donghun chuckled, humming for a moment before looking down at Junhee on his shoulder and starting a familiar tune to all three of them.

Junhee immediately recognized the lyrics of “I’ll Be Here”, preparing himself to come in for the second verse.

 

The BTOB song was no stranger in the A.C.E dorms, especially to Yuchan and his two hyungs.  On a particularly bad night for Yuchan’s sleep he tiptoed over to where Donghun was sleeping, hesitantly shaking him awake.  When the youngest asked to be sung to, Donghun went for the first song that came to mind, the ballad being surprisingly fitting for the occasion.

Junhee, who was lying awake across the room, couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how Donghun was Yuchan’s first pick.  (A part of him knew that Yuchan would have probably felt too guilty waking him up, forcing him to go to Donghun instead. Yuchan spent much of his time during the day checking in on the leader and making sure he wasn’t too tired.  Other times Yuchan would surprise the leader with ramen or juice, telling the elder that he “needed to take care of himself too”. Jun would complain about how he should be the one taking care of Yuchan, not the other way around, which would simply yield the response “this relationship goes both ways hyung.”) While he would’ve never admitted it then, he speaks now of how the sight of the youngest curled up against Donghun, smiling at the melody being sung to him, slowly melted the envious feeling away.

He shocked the other two when he quietly came in on the chorus to harmonize with Donghun, but the song continued on until the end, where Yuchan was now fast asleep next to the oldest.  

Donghun and Junhee both smiled endearingly at the maknae, but never once looked at each other.

 

The situation now was unarguably different, with Donghun soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Junhee’s arm as he sang and tried not to flinch at the feeling of Junhee’s breath dusting his neck.  

This time, the song ended, Yuchan tiredly smiled at his hyungs through the screen and said again:

“I like when hyungs are like this.”

Junhee and Donghun smiled at the phone, and then at each other.

“So do we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dang how sweet. I just want to say thanks for everyone who commented on the first part of this series. I love jundongchan and just poly ships in general so you bet you'll be seeing more of it! Also I feel kinda weird about using "hyung" so much in this, but I just felt like it fit the tone?? How do you guys feel about using it even though the rest of the fic is in english?
> 
> I just signed the lease to my first apartment so I've been (and will be) very busy from now until I'm properly moved in, but I'm going to try and get more work out! I have something planned for a couple of nct ships if you're into that. 
> 
> Anyways come scream to me on twitter @ohjuwuz


End file.
